


If It Helps

by blastocyst



Category: Free!
Genre: (but just at the end), Friends With Benefits, Light Angst, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blastocyst/pseuds/blastocyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just how they do things, their silent agreement. When Rin gets hurt, Nitori comforts him in the best way he knows how to. But sometimes, it's hard to understand why Rin wants what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Helps

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by nu-pogodi @ tumblr's booty call headcanon~

Rin comes in late and dripping rainwater onto the carpet, dragging in with him a mood so tense and full of pain that Nitori notices it right away, puts his textbook down, stares blatantly as Rin walks over to the dresser to change.

“Um.” Gingerly, Nitori clears his throat. “Is everything alright?”

Rin pulls his shirt off, and Nitori’s hypnotised by the strong muscles moving under his skin. Sometimes he wonders if it’s a blessing or a curse, to be sharing a room with someone like Rin. "It's just been a really hard day." His hands clench into fists by his side, and Nitori notices right away that he doesn't bother putting on a new shirt. Already, they both know where this is going.

This is just how they do things, their silent agreement. When Rin gets hurt, Nitori comforts him in the best way he knows how to.

"Oh," Nitori says timidly, trying to hide the excitement in his voice. He swings his legs over the side of the bed to sit upright, leaning eagerly forward. "And, how do you want me, Matsuoka-senpai?"

Rin turns around looks him over for the first time since he came in, then shrugs. He seems far away, but then, he always does.

“Just lie down.”

Nitori is a little disappointed at that. They've fooled around in his bed before, but he always likes it better when it's something to remember; Nitori obediently on his knees on the floor, or bent over the dresser with his head down, or sitting on the desk with his legs up around Rin's shoulders - the memory sends a pleasant shiver through him, and he lays back with his head on his pillow, swallowing hard when he feels Rin's weight dip the mattress and the taller boy crawls over him, settling in between him and the wall. 

As soon as Nitori turns his head to face him, Rin's lips are on his, and Nitori can't help a surprised little whimper. More than anything, this is what he loves - with his eyes closed and Rin kissing him, he can pretend that their arrangement is more in line with his fantasies. Fantasies where Rin wants him, is really in this moment with him - in reality, Nitori is more than aware that Rin’s thoughts are consumed by something else, or some _one_ else.

It's Nitori's job to make those thoughts go away.

If Rin needs somebody, Nitori is glad to be the one to help him out. And - Nitori thinks to himself as Rin's hand wanders down his clothed chest, going straight for the waistband of his shorts - that's all there is to it. A friend helping a friend.

His train of thought is abruptly cut off when Rin dips his hand into Nitori's underwear and grasps his cock, already half hard with anticipation. He groans into Rin's mouth, angling his hips to give better access and feeling his mind go numb with static. Rin jerks him off slowly, smiling into their kisses every time Nitori can't hold back his little noises, and it's not long before Nitori is fully hard and struggling to keep his hips from squirming under Rin's touch.

Rin's hand lets go of him suddenly, and Nitori's heartbeat quickens with the notion of where else it might be going. He feels his shorts and underwear being pushed down roughly, but then Rin's hand returns to where it was before, continuing its slick up-and-down motions with no indication of stopping.

"M-Matsuoka-senpai," he breathes, pulling away for a moment. Without missing a beat, Rin shifts down to mouth at his neck instead, eliciting a sharp gasp from Nitori. "Nn- wait- what about you?"

"Just relax." Rin tightens his grip a little, focusing on Nitori's most sensitive spots until his breaths are coming in quick huffs and he can't help jerking up into Rin's fist, glad that Rin's mouth over his is muffling at least some of the embarrassing sounds spilling from it. 

Heat crawls under Nitori’s skin, disappointment and pleasure mingling into a heavy, uncertain feeling somewhere in the put of his stomach. Rin almost never touches him like this as anything more than a tease; it’s never all about Nitori. It feels off, but not bad, and all Nitori can do is tilt his head back and ride it out.

With Rin's total attention, Nitori doesn't last long. Rin gently nips at his jaw as he comes with a hoarse cry, all over Rin's hand and his own stomach. Before he's even had a chance to come down all the way, Rin's fingers are pushing at his lips, and he obediently licks out, cleaning his own come off of them while his brain is still fizzing over. This ritual is a little weird, a little too dirty, but Nitori just smiles and makes approving noises in the back of his throat. He'll do anything for Rin, and this isn't even the tip of the iceberg.

Nitori glows under Rin's steady gaze. He loves putting on a show. He loves watching Rin's eyes rake over him, from his blown pupils to his come-splattered stomach, down to his softening cock. Feigning sudden shyness, Nitori reaches down to pull his shorts back up, surprised when Rin doesn't protest. When his bones stop feeling like jelly, he props himself up on his arms, nudging his forehead into Rin’s shoulder.

"Do you want me to finish you off?" he asks slyly, not waiting for an answer before he's reaching for the zipper of Rin's jeans. Rin mumbles something and moves away, abruptly getting up and heading for the dresser again.

Nitori sits up all the way, puzzled as he watches Rin pull on a clean shirt, their encounter over as quickly as it began. It isn't until Rin turns around again that he realises there's no telltale bulge in his jeans; no arousal at all. Nothing to finish off. After seeing Nitori half naked, squirming with pleasure, after touching him and kissing him for all that time, there's just... nothing.

Something in the back of his mind prays for an apology, or reassurance that he wasn’t _that_ bad or _that_ selfish or _that_ unappealing. Maybe Rin’s troubles were just too distracting to get rid of this time – but then, Nitori didn’t even get to _try_ half the tools in his arsenal, because Rin didn’t let him- 

Rin apparently catches him staring, and cocks his head to the side, raising an eyebrow. "Nitori?"

His head snaps up to meet Rin’s eyes, hurt bubbling in his chest and searing his throat. “Yes?”

Rin throws a shirt at him, grimacing a little as he does so. “You should change, too.”

“Yes,” Nitori repeats blankly, gazing down at the shiny, wet stains on his shirt. “Maybe I should.”


End file.
